Blood Stains Of The Lost Souls
by unscenced
Summary: The Lost Souls are a group of elite vampire warriors. However, we fight with swords, swords so powerful that they have the strength to mortalize a vampire. And then to kill them.


The Lost Souls are a group of elite vampire warriors. However, we fight with swords, swords so powerful that they have the strength to mortalize a vampire. And then to kill them.

_"You are to do as I say, from now on." _She said to me that day so many years ago. Her voice had the beauty of a vampire, but it was cruel, heartless, it didn't draw me in as _his _had. _"You will no longer be known as Isabella Marie Swan. You're now known as Katy Cross, Captain of the lost souls. Bella is dead." _Bella _was_ dead. She may be there in body, or at least partly, but that didn't make her, her. The part that made her unique, something other than an empty shell, was little more than a distant memory, now hazed from the transformation. She had been dead ever since _he_ left; ever since _he_ decided she wasn't good enough for him, wasn't worth it.

500 years had passed and _he_ has long thought I was dead. I don't know why I even bothered thinking, wondering what had happened to him, had her once, for a second thought of me? Did he forget I existed? Did he forget I was once his? I felt so lonely despite being surrounded by vampires. Victoria may give the Lost Souls their orders but I am the one who is there for them. Them, who are so much like younger siblings to me, like my only remaining family. Nick who acts the protector, Rainy so small and timid just 6 when she was changed, but still brave and amazingly strong, Jessica, so beautiful and yet she was the brains behind everything and Xanthe, who was just Xanthe amazing at anything laid before his feet. We were all picked out for our great strength, all except me. I was chosen simply to annoy _him_. Not that that matters anymore.

"Kate? KATE?" Rainy called, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes Rainy?" Her eyes were pitch, it has been way to long since we hunted, her face was pained with thirst. "What is it?"

"Have you had any orders from Ma'am? I'm so thirsty, I want to hunt and you know she only lets us before a mission." I hated the fact that they all treated Victoria with such respect, like she was the highest authority, like what she made us do wasn't criminal and disgusting, she didn't deserve it. Not that the Volturi would do a thing to stop it, they enjoyed exploiting our group. They used us to their advantage, and in return, didn't kill us for breaking the law.

"Yes, we have been hired by the Volturi to wipe-out a coven of rising threats. Their numbers currently stand at nine so they should be no problem.

"Nine? Is that even worth us all going?" I laughed at the cockiness that could come out of someone in a six year olds body, it was really quite peculiar.

"Not really, but we are. We must hunt tonight so we are at strength tomorrow." Even if it was easy, I would risk one of them being distracted by nearby hikers.

"Katy? Nick asked hesitantly, he was always so sure when he talked to the others. He acted the second in command, always making sure he got them out of a nasty situation if I couldn't, but to me, to me he spoke nervously. He looked up to me, always wanting to feel like I approved, to live up to me. I had assured him many times that I was proud of him, but he still kept trying. He was going to be one heck of a warrior in the future. "Why are you always so sad?" He continued.

"Just the past, it stings a little is all. Things I'd much rather not discuss. That was my past, this is my future. What's behind is behind." It hurt too much to think how different my life could be if _he _had stayed, I could be in _his_ arms right now.

"Cheer up, tomorrow should be fun." He beamed at me and I thought of all the times I thought if I live through today tomorrow would be okay. And it was, but only that, and nothing more, it was okay. The pain was still there, but it was now more of a dull ache I would have to come to terms with. It would always be there.

**-LINE-**

We hunted to our hearts content that evening glad for the unusual game. When I was first turned Victoria tried to get me to hunt humans but I point blankly refused, and it seems the others share my feelings. After the human life I'd had, how could I hunt them? I hadn't told anyone about my past, not even my brothers and sisters, and soon they learnt not to ask. We left our house- or more appropriately hovel- dressed in black cloaks that hid our faces. We had to make the target believe we were not individuals but one unit. We waited patiently shrouded by darkness for our employers to call.

"We told you not to grow your coven anymore; we warned you... we warned you we would intervene. Now it is time for this whole charade to end, come Katy, come all spread your darkness..."

We emerged from all sides, I did not look at their faces so i did not see their expressions. We swiftly drew our swords and placed them against the enemy's necks. 4 of the vampires were without a slayer but they would not move for fear of the murder of their comrades. One look at the face of my prey, I expected to see fear or sorrow but what I saw their stunned me paralyzed. Flawless features of a vampire, perfectly straight nose, bronze out of control hair and deep topaz eyes, my fallen angel. I felt my blade slip through my numb fingers only to clatter to the floor. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I just hurriedly stumbled away only to land on the floor. They were all there, plus they had picked up another two. A girl with hair so bright it was almost crimson and a man with long shaggy black hair. They were both very beautiful.

"It can't be you... you can't be here!" I whispered.


End file.
